


Justice

by caramelsilver



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: AU- character death, Gen, a continuation of another author's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelsilver/pseuds/caramelsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene after the end. "For a moment everything was quiet, until Susan screamed and Peter let out a strangled cry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of [Lirenel's Nor Cease In Singing Twilight](http://community.livejournal.com/libraryofanvard/16791.html) It's an absolute must that you read that story before reading this, or else it will make no sense. Thanks a lot to Lirenel for letting me write this and to elecktrum for looking it over.

Lucy, blood soaked, watched in horror as her brother fell to the forest floor, an arrow piercing his throat, dead.

For a moment everything was quiet, until Susan screamed and Peter let out a strangled cry. Lucy quickly fell to the ground beside Edmund and desperately tried to find a pulse. Her hands got coated with warm, sticky blood, but Edmund's heartbeat was silent. A harsh sob ripped through her body and she leaned her forehead against his chest. Peter was cradling Edmund's body, and Susan was stroking his hair. They sat like that for a moment, or maybe hours, Lucy wasn't sure.

Their guards, who had not been able to stop Edmund's assassin before it was too late, came into the clearing dragging a man between them. The man, Edmund's murderer, looked at them in glee and smirked at their angry questions. He'd done it because he felt like it. Because they had made for easy targets and one dead monarch of Narnia was one less annoyance to his country.

Lucy pulled her dagger and was at his side in a heartbeat. She gave him a poisonous glare. He took a look at her dagger and laughed. He said they couldn't kill him without a fair trial, because it wouldn't be just.

For a moment Lucy looked at him in shock. Edmund's blood hadn't even dried on her face and his killer demanded a fair trial? Well, he had killed the wrong sibling then. She put her knife to his throat and revelled in his panicked expression. She put pressure on it and smiled at the sign of blood. She whispered in his ear as she slit his throat, "Justice is dead."


End file.
